everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cupid's Crush
I sat at the window in my bedroom. Blondie was out of the room right now so i had the room to myself to sit and daydream about one thing that most likely will never happen. Dexter! Like i said it will probably never happen but a girl can dream all she wants right!?!?! Yesterday Dexter asked Raven out right in front of me he wanted me to be there with him well he asked her out where friends good or bad? BAD! That is all we will ever be i can’t stand it anymore as long as i’m well me i will never get dexters attention ! Wait a minute that’s it I will just be raven i will change my style he will have to like me then right? ' ' I dyed my hair black last night may i just say it was not pretty at all but the purple really made it better well sorta. I found my most purple outfit and I left my dorm room. Dexters date was 2 days ago and i had to prove to him that it was a mistake. Um that came out wrong don’t get me wrong I am BFFA’s with raven or as i call her Ray , Ray she hates it but she deals with it, I just don’t feel like they belong together well ok yeah they do but honestly I just like dexter so much and my chances well i don’t know anymore. As I walked down the hallway I got some strange looks but I ignored it. I saw dexter and I casually walked up to him. “Ah hey, Dex, I mean dexter um ha ha ?” I spit out, i guess i was a little anxious. “Um hey, um….. Cupid?” Dexter replied all puzzled, “ that is you right you look like.. RAVEN why?” OH great I was not prepared of this, “Me look like raven wow no i was just trying out a new look and I like this style?” I said practically questioning myself as i spoke “Oh ok well I think it looks kinda silly on you you are so much more beautiful being well you know yourself.” Dexter replied Beautiful did you hear that he called me beautiful oh my gosh oh my gosh i love this but wait something is missing he hasn’t asked me out nooooo! ' ' I couldn’t stand it i need a dexter in my life for me thats it i’m done i can’t live like this I need to tell him. NO i can’t i will leave a note “dear dexter I have been crushing on you forever after I know things are happening between you and raven but I want you to know i have been secretly hope something would change - Secret Admirer” sorry guys its me everafterhigh a wikia user so i posted this but forgot to log in so just to let you know it was made by me Category:Fanfiction